


Storm, the lucky charm

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shop, Fake Dating, M/M, written for haikyuurarepairweek2020 on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Yamamoto Taketora
Kudos: 10





	Storm, the lucky charm

It was a nice day, in a sense; because weather-wise, it was a horrible day with an awful lot of raining and cold wind. Not that Ennoshita cared about that, for him, it was a perfect day so far. Maybe this settling was even better then as he imagined it would go…

As the heavy droplets of water rolled down on the window near him, the trees feathering around, moved by the strong wind, which was more than an epic vision, and it was accompagnied by gentle knocking sounds, and he was cozily warm inside… It felt, in all honesty, perfect. And he was rather satisfied. And not just with this weather. 

He turned his head, looking around in the nice coffee shop he chose as the place for this whole plan to play out… 

Oh, yes, the plan. 

First step: search a good place. Check. 

Second step: have a reservation at that place. Check.

Third step: ask out the guy you are in love with to come to the chosen place, without giving him a clue what it is really about, or, in other words, have a good-sounding reason why he should come along. Check.

Fourth step: wait him in said place.

Fifth step: get it together, Ennoshita.

As he was mentally going over the plan once again, his gaze fell over the very guy he was thinking and planning about…

He quickly recovered, pushed the distracting thoughts back in his mind, and flashed one of his trademark kind and charming smiles, gesturing for him to get close and take a seat. 

“Hi there, Chikara. So what was that whole rant about wanting me as your fake boyfriend and Ryu?” Yamamoto asked, curious, ever so sincere, and rather confused, as he looked to the eyes of Ennoshita. 

“Well, you see…” started to reply Ennoshita, only to halt, feeling those sturdy eyes, which seemed to send sparks down his spine, giving him goosebumps. His mind didn’t fail him though, as it whispered to him: Step Five. 

Step Five… what was that?

...oh yes. Get it together, Ennoshita.

So he did.

“So, what I wanted was… “ he continued, only to stop again, as he was unable to vocalise his feelings and get his intentions through while trying to proceed from where he started. Because, he had to face it: he lied. He lied to the guy he liked. What was more, he lied to the guy he liked to even have a chance to score a date. A date, he didn’t specify to the guy he liked that it was in fact - a date.

He wanted to groan at this backlash. He not only tricked Yamamoto, but himself too. Well, the plan was nice and rather well thought out, despite that fact, that he didn’t count on how to get from  _ I want to meet you to talk about you helping me out with being my fake boyfriend to make Tanaka jealous and get him to date me _ to a _ n actual date and relationship with Yamamoto _ . Well yeah, one nice gap he had here…

“What is it? Are you okay?” he heard his table partner ask, and suddenly he was pulled out of his own thoughts. Right, he wasn’t alone, and he had to do about this situation soon, or his chance would be forever lost. No pressure, right?

“I… am. I just…” he tried again with a good reply, only to fail - again. He sighed, and looked down. He messed up, right? Messed up too much… 

“You just?” he heard Yamamoto’s voice from much closer this time, and he realised with widening eyes that the other man leant in, reaching for his face. His big hand gentle held his chin, and guided it up, that he was looking into his eyes. “So?” 

“Well, I lied” he admitted, feeling defeated, averting his gaze.

“Yeah, I figured that much” he heard a surprising reply from the other. He even looked back into his eyes. “You did?” He asked weakly, in a tiny voice.

“Yes, you are never this straight-forward…. So when you called me, and blurted out a whole detailed reason, which sounded very silly and confusing and twisted, dare I say, then I knew that something was up, and not right. So tell me what’s up” he explained with unseen gentleness. He really was a good friend. No wonder he fell in love with him…

And he knew him too much, too. He sighed. 

“I am in love with you” Ennoshita blurted out. He was over with it. He said it. Now, it was Yamamoto’s turn to react. He did his part. And it was a really good feeling, he was relieved finally.

Yamamoto seemed to think for a bit, contemplating his words, which was indeed a strange occurance with him, then he let go of Ennoshita’s chin, and leaned back to his seat. 

“Then, is this a date?” he asked in the end.

“Y-yes” Ennoshita answered, not even believing his luck. 

“Then I will go and order something for us. You like cinnamon, right?” Yamamoto said, and after Ennoshita’s nod, went to do just that, leaving Chikara in awe, feeling the luckiest man alive. Did he just disregarded his own whole plan, and still succeeded with it? 

He just smiled to himself, and looked back out to the storm, his own lucky charm. 


End file.
